Sur le toit du monde
by Exces
Summary: Il n'y avait pas eu de fantaisie ou de douceur dans l'acte. Pas de magie, pas de grandeur. Il s'était seulement trouvé face à l'inexplicable et n'avait pas compris lui-même ce qui lui était arrivé : Moriarty nous raconte sa première fois.


**Notes : **Rachel V. K. est ma nouvelle muse. Louez-la ! Le scénario est d'elle, je ne possède donc rien._ Good luck !_

**Le corps blotti contre toi**

Ses yeux le démangeaient. Il était resté trop longtemps à fixer les grands panneaux de surveillance qui grouillaient de visages morts et calcinés. L'explosion avait été belle mais l'agonie avait duré, si bien qu'il avait du rester une bonne heure à les regarder tous mourir pour être certain de ne pas avoir salopé le boulot.

Une fois certifié que tout le bâtiment avait été nettoyé, Jim s'accorda un regard par terre. Bordel, il en avait les larmes aux yeux tellement l'exercice avait été éreintant. Il aurait du laisser ce sale boulot à un autre. Enfin...pour le peu à qui il faisait confiance...

Abattu par une fatigue intolérable, il s'accrocha à sa bouteille de whisky et y but à grandes gorgées. C'était bon. Dégueulasse, aussi, sans glaçon ni précaution, mais au moins cela eut le mérite de le détendre et il peut y voir un peu plus clair.

À deux pas de son fauteuil l'attendait son lit. Vide. Froid comme un cadavre. La constatation le mina. Il ne voulait pas être seul ce soir.

Comme ayant entendu la peine qui montait dans le songe déjà entamé, Sébastien apparut, pas merveilleux pour autant mais au moins plus réveillé. Il avait senti l'alcool montait dans le couloir et il n'aimait pas que le boss se laisse aller. C'était un grand garçon qui savait prendre soin des choses : seulement il s'oubliait souvent dans l'idée d'être méticuleux. Il l'avait vu plus d'une fois se faire du mal par simple amusement.

« Moran...viens, viens. Je sais que tu me regardes. Je vois plus rien, dors avec moi cette nuit.

-Ce n'est pas très conventionnel, monsieur.

-À d'autres, imbécile. »

Il comprit que l'ordre n'était pas à discuter, que ce soir n'était pas une nuit à passer seul à déprimer.

Il s'approcha du corps chétif de Moriarty, tâtant au passage ses côtes saillantes pour estimer le poids qu'il avait perdu depuis ces derniers jours. Il n'y trouva rien d'alarmant, alors il le saisit par la taille et le balança comme un sac de farine sur le grand lit royal qu'il affectionnait à avoir jusque sur son lieu de travail.

Il avait des caprices très petit bourgeois quand on en venait à l'intimité.

Le patron ne broncha pas du traitement. La boisson lui avait mis un sacré coup et il comatait déjà à moitié. Sébastien le déchaussa et lui enleva sa chemise. Un petit rire s'éleva. Il s'arrêta dans le geste, surpris de l'émotion. Il aimait le sourire qui flottait comme un mirage sur ses lèvres sèches.

« Tu me rappelles ma première fois. »

Le ton n'était pas donné à l'invitation mais à la confidence. Qu'allait-il lui raconter de beau cette fois-ci ?

Comme Jimmy ne rajouta rien si ce n'étaient quelques bruits de réflexion, songeur, il se déshabilla tout pareil et s'allongea près de lui. Il n'avait pas la force d'aller chercher son pyjama à deux portes d'ici, il était crevé lui aussi et était déjà bien installé près de son boss chéri. Pour une fois que celui-ci n'était pas mesquin et voulait bien lui parler de lui...il prenait sa chance avec un appétit tout apprécié.

« Elle était surprenante ?

-Douce. Maternelle. Elle n'était pas très belle. Un peu rousse. Elle avait quelques cheveux blancs qui lui durcissaient les traits. En fait, elle était laide dans sa vulgarité. Elle était banale. Je ne crois même pas que je l'aimais. »

Sébastien dormait un peu déjà en croquant la physionomie rêveuse du patron. Était-il heureux ou nostalgique ? Ne tenait-il vraiment pas l'alcool ou voulait-il juste être un peu gentil ?

Il était soudainement apaisé de toute la labeur de la journée. Le petit détective lui avait donné du fils à retordre en signalant à Scotland Yard une de leur station principale de transmission et avait mis en péril leur opération en cours avec leurs correspondants corses.

Mais voilà que le grand Jim Moriarty devenait le plus beau conteur d'histoires...c'était dans ce genre de moments privilégiés qu'il savourait le plus sa place d'exception auprès du grand homme. Il se sentait unique et chanceux. Accompli.

« J'avais...j'avais quelque chose comme quinze ans. Je me sentais en retard par rapport aux autres garçons. Comme j'étais déjà le premier en tout...il fallait bien que je me fasse une place dans ce domaine aussi. Alors j'ai engagé une pute.

-Pardon ?

-J'avais le physique ingrat, à cette époque. Les filles de mon âge étaient ennuyeuses. Je voulais m'épargner tout le protocole de séduction qu'engage ce genre de comportements. J'étais impatient, mon père riche. Le rapport était facile. Au moins, j'étais sûr d'avoir affaire à une professionnelle.

-Mais vous en avez délibérément choisi une de moche ?

-Oh, non, non. Pour le moi de l'époque, elle avait de l'harmonie dans le visage. Elle était agréable à voir. Je crois. Je ne sais plus très bien. Je crois qu'elle me rappelait une mère lointaine que je n'ai jamais eu.

-Vos premiers rapports avec les femmes...étaient déjà bien malsains.

-J'y préfère instable. Ces bêtes sont d'une complexité et d'une inintelligence...comprends-moi bien, je n'ai jamais réussi à avoir une discussion intéressante avec aucune d'entre elles. Elles sont niaises. Je m'en lasse vite. Elles ont de la bêtise dans le regard, c'est pour ça que j'évite de leur parler. Elles me dégoûtent.

-Mais quant au rapport du corps...

-C'est une autre affaire. Elles n'ont pas besoin de parler, la tête contre les draps.

-Elle avait un nom, votre première fois ?

-Je l'avais baptisé « Chloroforme ».

-Sérieusement ?

-Oui. Elle avait adoré l'idée.

-Mais pourquoi...?

-Je ne me rappelle plus. C'est que j'étais déjà fantasque, à cette époque. »

L'idée d'un Moriarty miniature mais au caractère déjà bien retourné fit naître un petit bonheur dans la tête de Sébastien. L'image était charmante. Il l'aurait sûrement déjà admiré, étant gosse.

« J'étais détendu. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire mais j'avais appris l'acte par cœur. La tendresse, je savais aussi. Mais je gardais ça en option. Je voulais juste l'allonger et lui rentrer dedans. Je voulais la sensation, rien d'autre. Pourtant, elle a été très gentille avec moi. L'argent fait tout faire à tout le monde.

-Cela vous a offert une mère pour une nuit...

-Et une foi irrévocable en la maladie humaine. Enfin, l'instant n'a pas été plus bon que mauvais. Je me rappelle juste, avec une précision vraiment pointue, d'un grain de beauté.

-Où ça ?

-Sur sa cuisse gauche. Bien en vue, bien rond. Il était magnifique. J'avais l'impression étrange qu'il me regardait pendant que je la prenais. J'avais une connexion avec ce point noir sur fond blanc. Un lien profond. Je me voyais grandir dans ce grain de peau, je me voyais parfait. Et plus je m'enfonçais, plus je le fixais...et...

-Et...? »

Sébastien sentait le roi s'évanouir dans le souvenir. Mais lui voulait le fin mot de l'histoire, il voulait comprendre, saisir l'importance de cette connexion. Il voulait comprendre pourquoi cet acte était si glorieux. Il voulait...il voulait seulement savoir ce qui donnait à Jim ce pouvoir sur les choses. Cette préciosité d'être au-dessus de tout qui sait se déconnecter d'un univers entier pour ne se voir qu'en lui-même, parfait.

« Et...au moment de jouir...je n'ai rien vu d'autre que ce petit néant. Je n'ai pas levé les yeux vers elle, je n'ai même pas vu à quoi une femme dans l'extase ressemblait. Je ne sais même pas si elle a joui elle aussi. Je sais simplement que j'ai gardé les paupières bien ouvertes et que je me suis perdu dans l'intensité de cette marque noire. J'y ai vu comme une gloire future. Ce point avait toute l'importance que je cherchais.

-Vous avez donc...basé vos aspirations sur ce grain de beauté ?

-Va savoir. Quand je suis revenu à moi, elle me souriait. Elle était pleine de sueur, de foutre, je ne sais pas, je ne sais plus. Mais elle était encore là, à jouer la belle. Je l'ai détesté après coup. J'ai laissé l'argent et je suis parti. Pour tout dire, je me suis souvent demandé si je n'avais pas rêvé le moment. Que je ne l'avais pas idéalisé pour lui trouver un sens. Je ne sais pas. Je suis peut-être juste crevé et stupide.

-Vous ? Jamais.

-Tais-toi, imbécile. Tu ne peux pas être aussi adorable après que je t'ai dit tout ça. »

Ils rirent de bon cœur, satisfaits tous les deux l'un de l'autre. Moran avait eu sa belle fin de conte, il était ravi de constater que même dans les actes les plus barbares, Moriarty poussait le vice jusqu'au bout et était le plus superbe possible.

Jim, lui, était content d'avoir eu une oreille toute attentive à ses propos flous. Il se dit qu'il avait peut-être inventé tout l'histoire mais qu'au moins, il en avait tiré une gloire exquise. De plus, il avait réussi à chauffer son lit sans se faire prier plus que de raison.

L'instant était magique et savoureux.

Sans un mot de plus, chacun pris son temps à trouver Morphée et ils s'endormirent, pêle-mêle, lavés de toute remord et de toute humanité, comblés comme des princes.

* * *

Je ne m'excuserai pas du fluffy et de la niaiserie de cette fiction. Désolée s'il y a des fautes, des oublis. Je vous aime toujours autant (attention particulière au trio de choc Glasgow, Eiffel et Rachel). _See you soon, sweeties !_


End file.
